Defending the Kingdom
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When the Audio Animatronics at Disney World start acting strange, it's up to the Doctor, with the assistance of a Cast Member, to figure out what's going on…
1. Chapter 1

Kris's POV:

"Want to hang out after work?" I asked Lucy as she helped me restock the shelves. "Our shift ends during that weird chunk of time between the parade & the fireworks."

"Sure!" Lucy said. "We might as well let the families with little kids get out, & wait until there's less traffic."

To some, my job may look like just another retail job. To me, my job was a dream come true. I am a Cast Member in the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. I work in one of the gift shops in Adventureland, which might not be the most glamorous position, but I loved it.

"We can go on a ride or two, if you don't believe the rumors…" Lucy said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"You haven't heard?" She took a quick glance around us, making sure there weren't any Guests listening to us, & then lowered her voce to a whisper. "Some of the AA's have been acting weird." AA's were what we called the Audio Animatronics used throughout the parks. "Apparently, they're one bear short over at the Country Bear Jamboree. Buzz, over at Space Ranger Spin, was moving at twice the speed he was programmed to move. Even just this morning, at the Great Movie Ride over at Studios, some of the characters from the Wizard of Oz were sitting on the roof top with Mary Poppins!"

"I guess the Cast Members working there had to _step in time_ to fix that!" I said, laughing. "Seriously, though, I think whoever's starting the rumors is a little too obsessed with Kingdom Keepers."

"Yeah, I know, right? Maybe Ridley Pearson is back in town!" Lucy said, laughing.

We would soon find out that the rumors were true.

* * *

We walked around for a while after work, trying to find a relatively short line. We eventually settled on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Tran. It wasn't the most thrilling ride, but we both had a soft spot for Snow White.

Tonight's ride would end up be more thrilling than we had expected...

We had just entered my favorite part of the ride, where you actually go through the mine shaft. Lucy & I were sitting in the middle of the car, so we heard people ahead of us making a big fuss about Happy. As we turned the corner, we saw why.

The scene was supposed to have Happy & Bashful, picking away at the rock looking for gems…but Happy was somehow taking steps _forward._ His arm movements continued, even though his pickax was aimed at nothing. We passed as he stepped to the edge of the track…with his pickax now aimed to come down on my head.

Lucy screamed, but I jumped up (as much as possible with the safety restraints) & grabbed Happy's arm, pushing against it to try to stop it from swinging downward. Whoever was sitting behind me also leaped into action, & I heard a strange whirring sound. Happy fell backward, deactivated, as I toppled back into my seat.

I sat there for a moment, catching my breath.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked as we started to climb out of the mine.

"I think so." I said. "That was weird." I turned to the person sitting behind me. He was dressed in a tweed suit with a bow tie.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No trouble at all." He answered, tucking whatever device he had used into his jacket pocket. He seemed touched that I had thanked him.

Suddenly, those rumors made a lot more sense.

Was this all just a maintenance issue…or was there something lurking in the shadows of the Magic Kingdom?

* * *

 **I just want to make a quick disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the Disney Parks in any way. The information used in this story is the result of a combination of Internet research, memories from my trip a few years ago, & some good old fashioned hand waving & logical guessing. This is purely a work of fiction.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kris's POV:

I had nevr noticed that Police Box before.

I was sitting on a bench in Tomorrowland, eating a small bag of popcorn I had gotten from a nearby snack cart. I took pride in knowing all sorts of trivia about the parks, so the fact that I had never noticed this before was strange. I was still trying to figure it out when a man sat down next to me.

"Hello." he said. "Remember me?"

"You were on the Mine Train yesterday." I said.

"Yes I was." he said. "You thanked me."

"You saved my life." I said. "I mean, I keep telling myself that I wasn't actually in any danger, but that pickaxe looked very real up close."

"Well, I'm glad it hasn't stopped you from enjoying your vacation."

"I'm not on vacation. I work over at the gift shop in Adventureland." I said. "I thought I was supposed to come in early to take over a shift for a woman who's on maternity leave, but that doesn't start until next week…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Quite all right. As a matter of fact, I happen to be working here myself." He pulled something out of his pocket & showed it to me. It was a Park Security badge. "My name's John Smith, codename The Doctor, & I'm here investigating some weird activity that's been happening in the parks."

"I'm Kris." I said. "I had heard some rumors about weird stuff, but I didn't think any of them were true until last night…"

"Why?"

"Well, it's impossible." I said. "I worked on Attractions during my College Program. The AAs only do what they are programmed to do. There is just no logical reason that would explain why Happy was able to walk over to the tracks, much less try to take my head off!"

"You're familiar with Attractions?"

"Some what." I said, crumpling my now empty popcorn bag. "It was a couple years ago, but I still remember most of what I learned."

"Excellent. Perhaps you'd like to assist me with my investigation?"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Many others would have screamed, like your friend did…but you fought back."

"Ok." I said. I figured he probably just wanted to ask me some questions.

I wasn't expecting what would happen later that night.

* * *

"Isn't Animal Kingdom already closed for the night?" I asked as we came out of the Utilidor. I had met up with the Doctor after I had finished work. Animal Kingdom always closed the earliest, for the sake of the animals.

"All the better to take a look around." the Doctor said. "Now, where should we begin?"

I looked around. We were in the DinoLand USA section of the park. "Dinosaur is close by, & it has lots of AAs in it." I said, leading the way.

"The doors will probably be locked." I said, trying a set. The Doctor tried the next one.

"This one's open!" he said, although it looked like he was sticking something back into his inner pocket. We went inside & walked quickly through the line.

"I'll turn it to maintenance mode." I said as we got to the area where the ride loaded. The controls were in the center of the room.

"Maintenance mode?"

"It turns off the ride security lasers so that maintenance can walk through the ride if there's a problem." I said. It also gave us some light, but not much. It was still pretty dark & creepy in here.

We walked quickly through the ride, keeping an eye out for anything strange.

"Do you hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Hear what?"

"That scuffling sound?" He pulled out a little flashlight & shone it on the floor. "It sounds like a rat, maybe a mouse…"

"Maybe it's a Hidden Mickey." I joked, looking behind me. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but it felt like something was watching me…

"Duck!" the Doctor cried suddenly, pulling me to the ground. A couple of pterodactyls flew overhead.

"Are they supposed to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Not on their own…" I said. As we watched, the AAs seemed to come to life around us…& these dinos were _big_ …

The Doctor grabbed my hand.

"Run!"

* * *

 **The Doctor just always seems to find trouble, doesn't he? But if you look closely, maybe you'll find a clue…**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kris's POV:

We were almost to the end of the ride when the Carnotaurus blocked our way. We quickly turned back around, but the other dinosaurs were right behind us.

We were surrounded.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice trembling. The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket. I recognized the whirring sound it made from the night before. "Can you shut them down?"

"I want to find out how they're being controlled first." The Doctor took a brave step towards the Carnotaurus, even as it roared loudly in his face.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find a Styracosaurus charging at me. I had no time to move, no time to act. I held up my hands in a feeble attempt to protect myself just before it hit me & I found myself flying through the air. I crashed into the scenery.

"Kris!" I heard the Doctor yell. I must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing I knew, the Doctor was standing over me, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, we have to go!" We moved as quickly as possible towards the exit, using the scenery to hide our movements. We ducked under the final tree & ran to the exit.

"I'll shut them down!" I said. I ran to the controls & turned everything off. The room plunged into darkness.

"They're right behind us!" the Doctor said, flashlight in hand.

"That's impossible. I've shut off all the power!" I said…but a loud roar proved that the Doctor was right. We ran back through the line & out of the building.

"Over here!" The Doctor said, pulling me into the thick foliage in the courtyard in front of the ride building. I held my breath as the dinosaurs crashed through the doors, & walked past our hiding spot into the park.

We stayed still for several long minutes, making sure they weren't on their way back to finish us off. As the adrenaline wore off, I felt my arm start to hurt. I had a long scratch running along it, & probably lots of bruises all over my body.

"You're hurt." the Doctor said.

"It could've been worse." I said, realizing how true that statement was. I had been extremely lucky to land in the scenery. If I had landed on the cement floor… "There's a first aid station on the other side of the park." I said, or at least I tried to. Why was it suddenly so hard to talk? I felt so tired…

"Kris, look at me." The Doctor shone his flashlight into each of my eyes, like he was checking for something. I guess he was a doctor after all…

"I'll be fine, just let me rest…"

"No." he said, sharply. "You're hurt, & it's my fault. Let me help you."

* * *

We took the Utilidors back to the Magic Kingdom. It was pretty late, & the park was mostly empty. It must have been close to closing time…

The Doctor led me to the Police Box & pulled a key out of his pocket.

"I was wondering…what this was…" I said. "I had never…noticed it…before…"

He led me inside, & I couldn't believe what I saw.

"It's…bigger…on the inside?" I asked. I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me.

He took my hand & led me deeper inside. After we entered the hallway, he led me to a room that looked like an exam room at a doctor's office. He sat me down on an exam table before turning to a shelf loaded with strange objects. He picked up a jar that looked like it had a bunch of fireflies in it.

"What…are those?" I asked.

"Nano genes." the Doctor said. "Picked them up during the London Blitz, but don't worry, I wiped their hard drives & now they're just like new." He turned back to me. "Just hold still." He opened the jar. The little nano genes flew all around me. Suddenly, I was feeling less sore, & my arm didn't hurt as badly. I head was also starting to feel clearer.

"Feeling better?" the Doctor asked after collecting the nano genes back into their jar. I checked my arm. It was completely healed.

"You're not really with Security, are you?" I asked.

"No." he said. The answer didn't surprise me, but I wasn't sure what else to say. Luckily, my phone beeped with a text from Lucy.

"I, uh, should probably be getting home. My roommate is getting worried."

"No problem." he said. He led me back the way we came.

"Those nano gene things are safe, right?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Unless you find that a gas mask has grown onto your face." He smiled like that was some kind of joke, but I didn't quite see the humor.

"Right." I said, stepping back outside. "So, um…Thanks for healing me." I said.

"No trouble at all." I walked away as he stepped back inside his box.

Then I turned & ran like hell.

* * *

 **I'm terrible at character description, so I have posted a link to a picture of Kris on my profile…except it's not showing up. If any of you know how to fix this, let me know!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kris's POV:

I knocked on the door to the Police Box. I had kept an eye out for the Doctor while I was working, in case he stopped by. After work, I walked through the entire park to find him. I had decided to try his strange box before looking in any of the other parks.

"Hello." the Doctor said, answering his door.

"Hi!" I said. "Can I come in? I was hoping to talk to you."

"Sure!" He moved aside so I could enter. I tried to keep myself from gaping. It was just so _big_ …

"I just thought you should know that Dinosaur was closed today. They wouldn't even let anybody into the courtyard, but that's probably because there are dinosaur sized holes in the building where the doors used to be."

"Makes sense." he said, watching me with interest.

"The weird part is that, at least according to the rumors floating between the Cast Members, is that the dinosaurs are _missing_. They aren't the only ones. The Yeti from Expedition Everest is gone too."

"All right then. I will definitely keep that in consideration." he said. I took that as my cue to leave & started to walk back towards the door…

Except that wasn't really why I had come back.

"I, uh…I told my roommate that I might be home late tonight." I said. "Just in case you needed any more help."

The Doctor looked up from his work. "You don't have to."

"I know." I said. "But it's like you said. I know how the attractions work, & I know the parks. I was lucky enough to grow up in Orlando, so every important moment was always celebrated in the parks. There's something magical here, & all my life, all I've ever wanted was to be a part of that magic." I took a deep breath. "I want to help…& I think I know where we can start."

The Doctor smiled. "Where?"

"If all the rumors are true, then it seems like something is affecting the AAs…& there's a ride in this park that has about 300 of them in it."

"All right." The Doctor said, putting whatever the device he was working on in his pocket. "Let's go!"

"It's almost spring break. Magic Kingdom doesn't close until midnight, so we have a few hours to wait."

The Doctor smiled. "Unless you want to jump ahead."

* * *

"You have a _time machine_?" I asked as we walked through the now empty park.

"You've mentioned that a few times." the Doctor said.

"But how on Earth did you get a time machine?"

"Oh, look. We're here!" The Doctor started walking through the line for It's a Small World. I tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok, so this will be a little bit different since it's a water based ride." I said. "I'll switch it on maintenance mode, & then we can use the catwalks that maintenance uses for inspection."

"No, that's too high up. I need to be close to the ground to catch it."

"Catch what?"

"Whatever I heard last night." The Doctor pulled a device from his pocket. "This is my Technological Anomaly Scanner. It scans for technological anomalies." he said with a smile.

"But the ride won't actually move when it's in maintenance mode."

"Just leave that to me."

After setting the ride to maintenance mode, the Doctor was waiting for me by the first boat. He let me board first.

"So how are you going to start the ride?" I asked after we sat down.

"With my sonic screwdriver." He pulled out the small device that I had already seen him use.

"How can a screwdriver start a ride?" I asked. To my surprise, the ride started moving!

"Because it's sonic!" he said, as if that was enough of an explanation.

All was quiet until we got to the Thailand & India display. The scanner started beeping like crazy. The Doctor stopped the ride & jumped out onto the display.

"Doctor, be careful!" I called, before jumping after him. I followed as he ran down towards the Taj Mahal. He handed me the scanner as he pulled out a glass jar. He dove behind the Taj Mahal…& missed. The scanner stopped beeping.

We got back on the ride, & had similar luck at the displays for Africa & South America. I started to relax. Maybe nothing would happen tonight…

Then we got to the display for Hawaii & the South Pacific.

I was climbing up some of the big rocks in the background, trying to keep up with the Doctor. I saw him scoop down to try & make the catch.

"Gotcha!" He held it up to show me. It looked like a long sliver robot, small enough to fit in your hand.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

Just then, the music to the ride started playing.

"That's not supposed to happen." I said. We started back the way we came, but the hula dancer dolls were dancing towards us, blocking the way back to the boat.

The other dolls started to come to life as well. A whole boatload of them was entering the room.

The Doctor & I shared a worrying look.

How were we going to get out of here?

* * *

 **Looks like the Doctor has managed to catch an important clue…Any guesses as to what it is?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kris's POV:

"I guess smiling at them isn't going to stop them?" I asked, as the dolls closed in on us.

"Why would smiling stop them?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. It worked in the book!" We started backing up, with huge grins on our faces.

"Well, it's not working now." the Doctor said.

We had no plan, no way out…until I bumped into something metal. It was a ladder leading up to the catwalk!

With no time to lose, we scrambled up the ladder & ran down the catwalk towards the exit.

"Wrong way!" I cried out. Dolls in glittery white outfits from the final room were blocking our path. We turned & ran the other way, only to find our way blocked by some dolls from the South American display. The hula dancers were guarding the bottom of the ladder, so we couldn't climb back down.

"What do we do?" I asked. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver & pointed it at the dolls. He pressed the button, & they froze. He turned around, & did the same thing to the glittery white dolls blocking the exit.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A low level EMP blast." the Doctr said. "Not enough to destroy them, just enough to buy us some time…but not a lot of it." The hula dancers were starting to climb the ladder.

"Come on!" the Doctor said, & we quickly picked our way through the glittery dolls. We ran down the rest of the catwalk, making it back to the start of the ride. We ran out of the ride & into the empty park.

"I think we lost them." the Doctor said, after running for a while. We turned toward Tomorrowland. "I want to lock this up in the TARDIS before we continue." He took out the jar with the thing he had captured. "The AAs won't be able to get inside."

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked.

"A cybermat."

* * *

"Ok, maintenance mode is on." I said. We had decided to use the Utilidors to go to Epcot. Our first stop was Spaceship Earth.

"So…what exactly is a cybermat?" I asked the Doctor as I sat down next to him. He started the ride with his sonic screwdriver.

"They're pets." he said. "They're sent to do their master's bidding." He turned to me. "Have any of the guests gone missing?"

"I don't think so." I said. "Why? Do you think this stuff with the AAs is just a distraction?"

"Not sure yet. I've got several theories I'm working on…" We rode in silence for a while, each looking for something out of the ordinary.

"What's that?" I asked as we passed through the display for the Fall of Rome. I had seen a flash of something silver.

The Doctor stopped the ride & we got out. Carefully, we made our way over to the exhibit. Leaning up against a Roman column was something strange. It looked like a robot.

"This guy was definitely not around in Ancient Rome." I said.

"You'd be surprised." As we watched, the robot & the other AAs around us, started to move.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"The ride vehicles are attached to the track. What do the maintenance workers do when they have to get in here?" The Doctor asked, as we started moving backwards.

"I think there's a catwalk, like Small World." I said.

"Can you get to it from here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Go look, I'll stall them." The Doctor stepped in front of me, & started talking to the AAs. I took a few steps backward, before turning & running to the back wall. It was very dark back here, but if there was a ladder here, I had to find it.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, I managed to find the ladder.

"Doctor! I've got it!" I called.

"Just go! I'm right behind you!" He didn't have to tell me twice. I scurried up the ladder & started running towards the end of the ride.

Then I realized something.

The Doctor wasn't behind me.

* * *

 **I guess the villain wasn't a huge reveal, since there is a Cyberman on the cover…but what do you think they're planning?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kris's POV:

I slowed my pace, looking around for the Doctor. He had said he was right behind me, but I didn't see him. I looked down at the ride below me. I was over the scene with the first computers. The AAs were completely still, & there were no signs of the robots anywhere. Maybe they didn't want me…They wanted the Doctor.

I was close to the end of the ride. I rubbed my arm, the one the Doctor had healed last night. I couldn't just leave him behind.

I turned & ran back through the ride, hoping to find the Doctor somewhere along the way.

* * *

I found the Doctor in the display for the Renaissance. He was surrounded by AAs & two of the robots. All he seemed to be doing was talking. I used the catwalks to cross over to the other side of the ride to listen.

"…Because when the Cybermen come to Disney World, I will be the one standing in their way! But why am I wasting this speech on you? Where is your Cyber Leader? I demand to speak to the Cyber Leader!" the Doctor said. I had only known him for a few days, but I had never seen him so angry.

"Our Cyber Leader has been destroyed." said one of the Cybermen.

"So you crash somewhere in the Florida wilderness, stumble onto Disney property, to do…what?"

"We require a new Cyber Leader."

I didn't like the sound of that. As quietly as possible, I walked along the catwalk. I had to find something to help the Doctor.

I climbed down when I got to the exhibit about the telegraph. There were some mail bags on the side that were slightly weighted down to look as if they were filled with mail. I carefully picked one up. It was light enough to carry, but I wouldn't be able to climb the catwalk with it. Still, it was probably my best choice for a weapon.

I crept back to the Doctor, staying in the shadows.

"…It doesn't have to be this way." the Doctor said as I approached. "If you want a Leader, you got one. I can be your Leader!"

"You cannot be Cyber Leader. You are an enemy of the Cybermen. You will now be deleted." I took that as my cue. With a battle cry, I ran forward & hit one of the AAs with the bag. It fell over, but I had put way too much force behind my swing & the bag flew out of my hands.

"Kris! What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Saving you?" I said.

"What's the plan?"

"That…was pretty much it." I said. "Got enough juice for an EMP blast?"

"If I did that, the screwdriver wouldn't have any power left."

One of the AAs grabbed me by the arm. I screamed…& all the AAs fell. The Doctor stood, screwdriver pointed at the AA holding me. It wasn't as powerful as the first one, & the AAs came back to life almost instantly. The Cybermen weren't affected at all.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, & I led him to the catwalk. We scrambled up the ladder & ran.

"What about the Cybermen?" I asked as we ran.

"They don't run. They march. We just have to be faster than them!"

We ran all the way to the end of the ride, & out into the night. Only one thought kept repeating itself in my mind.

Disney World has been invaded.

* * *

 **I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! I have figured out why the link to my character design isn't working, & I plan on fixing it as soon as I get a chance…**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kris's POV:

"This is one of the rides that first started acting up." I said, switching the ride to maintenance mode. We were over at Hollywood Studios at one of my favorite rides, The Great Movie Ride. Now that the sonic screwdriver was out of power, I wasn't sure if continuing our investigation was a good idea. I had suggested that he take the time to charge it, but he insisted. He planned to charge it during the day tomorrow.

I still didn't like the idea of being defenseless, but I followed him anyway…

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked as we walked through the lobby.

"I want to know what the Cybermen are planning." the Doctor said.

"Isn't that what they told you last night? All that stuff about the Cyber Leader?"

"Yes, but there's more. There are only seven surviving Cybermen. How do they expect to upgrade everybody at Disney World with only seven Cybermen? They would need an army…"

"Upgrade?" I asked.

"We also still haven't figured out what their Cybermats are doing here." He seemed to be talking more to himself than me as we started walking along the track.

"Do the Cybermen have any other weaknesses, now that we don't have the option of an EMP blast?" I asked.

"Depends on what type of Cybermen we're dealing with." the Doctor said. "Gold, certain audio frequencies, some laser weapons…" The Doctor stood still. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked as he pulled a small flashlight from his jacket. He turned it on, looking around the room when he saw a Cybermat on the track in front of us. It started moving further into the ride. We ran after it.

Eventually, it left the track in the Western exhibit. A few more had joined up with it along the way, & now they all swarmed the AA version of John Wayne. They wormed their way _into_ the AA, into the joints of both John Wayne & his horse. Slowly, they both started to come to life.

"Doctor? I think they do have an army…" I said. We both started backing away. This AA had a gun!

"Oh, that's clever. I was hoping they weren't that clever." the Doctor said from behind me. I heard a strange sound, as if the Doctor had tripped.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" I asked as I turned around…& was face to face with a Cyberman. Before I even had the chance to move or think, it reached out & pushed me, shocking me. It was like the worst static shock I had ever received.

I felt my legs give out from under me. The Cyberman stood over me as everything turned black.

* * *

"Kris… _Kris!_ Wake up…" I woke to find the Doctor hovering over me…Why was I on the floor?

I jerked upright as I remembered what had happened.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me." the Doctor said, helping me to my feet. The room we were in did seem familiar, but many of Disney's behind the scenes areas looked the same…

"Where's the Cyberman?" I asked.

"Gone, for now, which is why I want to get out of here." We stepped out through a door way, & I immediately pulled the Doctor back.

"Why is the ride running? What time is it?" I wondered. I knew where we were, but… "Where's Mugsy?"

"Who?"

"This is the part of the ride where the gangster takes over." I explained in a low whisper. "Maybe this is our ticket out of here. Follow my lead."

I stepped out. "Thank goodness you came back for us! We thought we would be stuck here forever!" I said. The poor guy running the ride looked confused. He was already walking towards his mark.

"You're making a big mistake!" he said. It was his final line in this scene. I guess improv wasn't his strength…

As the fake gun fight started, I pulled the Doctor onto the ride. "Yep, it was a big mistake to leave the ride. I guess that's why they tell you to keep your arms & legs inside the vehicle at all times!"

"I need your screwdriver." I whispered to the Doctor, who quickly gave it to me. I listened for my cue. "Let's get out of here, folks! I don't like the look of this neighborhood…" I said, as I pretended to wave the sonic screwdriver as the red light went out.

* * *

The original tour guide wasn't at the end of the ride where he should have been. I tried not to worry about that & kept up the routine. Luckily, this was the ride I had worked on during my College Program, & I still remembered my lines!

We joined the crowd that was leaving the ride, & went outside into the bright sunlight. I pulled out my phone to check the time. I had a bunch of missed texts from Lucy, since I hadn't gone home last night. Then, I noticed the time. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"I only have 20 minutes to get to work!"

* * *

 **Since I haven't figured out a way to post links, I decided to make a Tumblr for my character designs instead! My username is the same as it is here, just without the spaces. If you're interested in seeing what Kris looks like, just search for me within Tumblr!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's POV:

I snapped my fingers when I heard a knock at my door. I glanced up from my work to see that it was Kris. She must have just finished work for the day.

"Good news!" I said as she entered. "I think I might have a way to get the Cybermen out of here."

"Good." she said. "What is it?" I held up what I had been working on all day.

"A flash drive?" Kris asked.

"Not just a flash drive. It's a flash drive, with a receiver." She still didn't understand. "Come on, you're the Disney expert! It's like we were saying last night, about their weaknesses…including certain types of _audio frequencies…_ "

"There are speakers all over the parks." Kris said, finally catching on. "Each area of the Parks has its own background music to help immerse the Guests into the story."

"Exactly! All we have to do is hook this flash drive to the audio system. Then, I trigger it with my sonic screwdriver, now fully charged, & that should stop the Cybermen, as well as any upgrades they may have made to the AAs."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go stop them."

"No, this isn't just a way to stop them. This is leverage. I hope that if we play our cards right, we can convince them to let their hostages go." I started setting up the TARDIS to jump ahead a few hours in time, so the park would be closed…but then I felt something.

"Something's wrong." I said as I headed for the door, Kris right by my side. I knew, in the way that Time Lords just knew things, that something was _very_ wrong…

It was total chaos in the Magic Kingdom. AA versions of Stitch & Buzz Lightyear were chasing the crowd towards the Hub, where a couple of the Cybermen looked on.

The invasion had begun.

"Kris." I said, trying to keep my rage under control. "Do you know where to find the audio controls for the park?"

"I think so."

"Good. Take the drive, & get it set up. I'll buy you some time."

"Just because I work here doesn't mean I have access to every building. What if I can't get in?"

"Use this." I gave her my psychic paper.

"Your fake Security badge?"

"It'll say whatever you want, just wish for it." I said. "Give me a signal when you're ready."

"What kind of signal?"

"I don't know. Be creative!" I adjusted my bow tie as I entered the panicked crowd. A large stage was set up in front of Cinderella Castle for the Dream Along with Mickey show. I cut through the crowd to get under the stage, borrowing a mic from the tent & attaching it to my jacket. I ran up to the podium on stage.

"That! Is! Enough!" I yelled. Suddenly, all the attention was on me. Surrounding the crowd that had been herded into the Hub was an assortment of AAs & Cybermen. The Disney characters that were on the stage with me were being held hostage by Small World dolls & animals from the Jungle Cruise. A Cyberman stood on the podium on the other side of the stage.

"I know what you're looking for, Cybermen, & you're not going to be able to find it here." I said. "Human beings are some of the most extraordinary creatures, but these humans happen to be some of the most incredible humans on the planet. Do you know why?" I asked, as I descended down a staircase to the center of the stage. "Because these are Disney fans!" The crowd cheered. They thought this was all a part of the show.

"If they are not compatible, then they will be…deleted." said the Cyberman on the stage. There were some screams from the crowd. I couldn't see exactly what was happening, but I knew I had to think quickly.

"Why?" I yelled. "Because they are different from you? That's not a good enough reason to kill so many innocent people." Suddenly, words came out over the sound system.

" _When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of those is, they have the power to make a wish come true…"_

"Why is Wishes starting?" I heard a dancer whisper behind me. "It shouldn't start for a few more hors…"

I smiled. This must be Kris's signal!

"You're outnumbered, Cybermen! This is their Kingdom! This is where their hopes, wishes, & dreams are always within their grasp!" I reached into my pocket, pulling out my sonic screwdriver. I raised it in the air as fireworks began to explode in the sky behind me.

"Because, here, in this Kingdom…Dreams! Come! True!"

* * *

 **It's strange for me to think that my previous chapter was posted a day before the deadly shooting at Pulse. My heart truly goes out to all of those who were affected by this tragedy. You will never be forgotten.**

 **Next up, our final chapter…Has Kris earned herself a spot in the TARDIS? What do you think?**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kris's POV:

"This is some of the best ice cream in the entire universe!" the Doctor said. We were just walking around the park, enjoying what it was like to be there when the park first opened for the day…

"Magic Kingdom is known for its Dole Whips." I said. I loved being in the Parks first thing in the morning, but I was a little distracted…

"Is something on your mind?" the Doctor asked. "The Cybermen are gone, & all the AAs have been returned to their proper attraction…"

"It's not that." I said, quickly. "I got a call from my supervisor. Some of the higher ups want to talk to me."

"Really? What about?"

"I don't know. Probably how we snuck into attractions at night, broke script & performed on The Great Movie Ride while not wearing the correct costume, & set off the entire Wishes fireworks."

"That was a good signal, by the way. Everybody was watching the fireworks instead of the Cybermen."

"…I only meant to play the music from it." I said, with a laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I hope so." I said, but I was still worried.

"I mean it. Time traveler, remember?" He looked at his watch. "In fact, at this very instant, I am meeting with your supervisors to thank them for letting me borrow you for my investigation." He pulled out his psychic paper, which was now a police badge.

"Thank you." I said, relaxing for the first time since I got the phone call last night. "At least now I don't feel like I'm going to get fired on the spot…" Something occurred to me. "Is it dangerous that you're currently in two places at one time?"

"Maybe." the Doctor said, finishing his ice cream. "But this Dole Whip is worth possibly ripping a hole in the fabric of time." I laughed.

"Well, hopefully the rest of your vacation will be peaceful." I said. We came to a stop in front of his TARDIS.

"Actually, I think I'll be heading off. I might pick up a few friends of mine, take them to a party. The Golden Dancer is a ship that is basically like a floating Coachella. It's supposed to be a blast." He turned to me. "You could come with us, if you want. All of time, all of space, everything you've ever dreamed of…

I took a bite of ice cream, considered his offer…but I already knew the answer in my heart.

"I…already have everything I've ever dreamed of." I said. "This is a place where dreams come true, & I get to help make that happen."

"All right, then." He stepped into his TARDIS.

"Wait!" I said. "Is your life always like this? Running around, chasing monsters, saving the day?"

"Basically. Does that change your answer?"

"No…It just sounds to me like you could use a vacation." I smiled. "We're a very popular vacation destination."

"I'll keep that in mind." the Doctor said, stepping back into the TARDIS. A few minutes later, it faded away with a burst of wind & its strange engine sound. Most of the guests in the area took no notice.

I threw my empty ice cream cup away & started walking down Main Street USA. Had I made the right choice, staying behind?

As I got closer to the park entrance, I heard a little kid cry out. He ran at Mickey, who was out doing some meet & greets.

"I've been waiting to meet you my whole life!" he said, as his parents pulled him off of Mickey's legs to try to get him to stand in line.

"Go ahead, we don't mind." the mom at the front of the line said. I smiled. _This_ was why I loved my job. It was going to be a magical day in the Disney Parks…& I was able to be a part of it.

Besides, I was going to see the Doctor again.

I just didn't know it yet…

* * *

 **So, I have a small confession to make…This was my first multi chapter story for Doctor Who (The other Doctor Who things I've written were one shots & a cross over). I hope that my lack of experience didn't show too much...I'm really happy with how this story turned out, & I'm glad you guys liked it too!**

 **Until next time…**

 **Please review!**


End file.
